Comfort In Tragedy
by RexieCakes
Summary: When Imogen is faced with a heart-breaking tragedy, who is there for her in her time of need?


Eyes dark red from crying, trouble breathing, couldn't talk. Yup this had been an extremely bad day...

"Okay just get it together... Just get it together, breathe in and out, in and out..."

Imogen's whole body shook as she tried to calm herself down.

"It'll all be okay... It'll all be okay..." Imogen mumbled.

Then suddenly the teenager jumped, when she heard her phone start to ring.

The girl picked her cell up and glanced at the caller ID

"Becky... Oh lord, if I don't answer her, she'll be worried, though I really don't want to talk..." Imogen thought, as she answered the phone.

"Imogen?" Becky asked. "Are you alright?"

"N-No... Becky, I can't talk right now... I'm gon-" However before Imogen could finish her sentence, she began to sob.

Becky bit down on her lower lip, upon hearing her friend's distress.

The blonde-haired girl held her phone to her ear, as she began to gather come over night clothes and supplies.

"Imogen, I'm coming over," Becky said, as she packed her things into a Duffle bag.

"Hu-Hurry..." Imogen squeaked. "I need you,"

* * *

Becky arrived at Imogen's house. Natalie let her in and thanked for coming to comfort her daughter and then let her go to her friend.

Imogen laid curled up in the ball on her bed. Becky entered the room quietly and walked right over to her bestie.

"Hey," Becky greeted.

"H-Hi..." Imogen sniffled.

Becky put her bag down and climbed into the bed, cuddling right up to Imogen.

"Becks... He's... He's..."

"I know," Becky replied sadly. "I'm so sorry,"

"Maybe if I had been there I could've done something," Imogen said. "This is probably all my fault,"

"This is not your fault! Imogen, even if you were there..."

"I DON'T CARE! I-I..." Imogen couldn't finish her words, without breaking out into a sobbing fit once more.

Becky wrapped her arms around her friend, pulled her close, and held her tightly.

"Shhh... Shhh. You'll be okay, You'll be okay," Becky whispered.

Imogen sobbed for an hour straight, before she was able to stop. Feeling so emotionally exhausted from all the crying, she fell asleep in Becky's arms.

Becky looked down at the other girl and nuzzled her head against her's.

Then Natalie walked into the bedroom, where she saw the two girls cuddled up together, and smiled weakly.

"Did she fall asleep?" The woman questioned.

"Yeah," Becky answered, looking up at the female parent.

"Thank you for coming to her aid, You're a very good friend," Natalie chirped.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for your daughter," Becky responded.

"I bet you would," Natalie said, before speaking up a question. "Do you like her, Hun?"

Becky's eyes widened at what the woman had just asked her, before sighing and answering.

"Yes I do," Becky admitted.

"Well then maybe you tell Imo how you feel... She told me she loves you," Natalie barked.

"She does!?" Becky asked, glancing back down at the girl in her arms.

"Yes, she does. She never stops talking about you, always says how beautiful you are, and how she wishes you two could be together someday," Natalie smirked.

"But right now? Her father... Just passed away," Becky pointed out.

"Yes right now," Natalie sighed. "I know it seems like it's not the best time, but sweetie she'll feel so happy knowing that you return her feelings," Natalie said.

"I understand... Okay then when she wakes up and feels a little better, I'll tell her," Becky replied.

"Good! Now I'll leave ya two to your cuddles, if you need anything just holler," Natalie responded, as she left the bedroom.

"Will do!" Becky howled.  
-

Ten minuted passed and Imogen awoke, feeling rather warm.

"Becky.." Imogen squeaked out.

"Oh! You're up," Becky barked. "You okay?"

"Yeah... And I kinda want to get up," Imogen said.

"Oh sorry..." Becky replied, as she let Imogen out of her hold.

"No worries, you're comfy!" Imogen giggled. "I might have to have you cuddle me again,"

"I could do that," Becky chirped, as she felt herself blush.

"Becky, You're such a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you," Imogen said. "Thank you for being here for me,"

"Of course, Imo. You're the most important person in my life, and I care about you so much!" Becky barked, pulling the other girl in for a hug.

"I care about you too so much!" Imogen chirped.

"Imogen can I tell you something?" Becky asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah. Anything," Imogen chattered.

"Um... I-I I love you," The blonde-haired girl admitted.

"Y-You mean as in... Romantic love?" Imogen questioned.

"Yes..." Becky said. "That's exactly what I mean,"

"I-I love you too," Imogen added. "So flipping much,"

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Becky wondered.

"Of course I will," Imogen breathed.

Becky grinned from ear to ear, and then pulled her into her arms. "I'm never gonna leave you, and I'll help you get through this, I promise," Becky squeaked.

"I know you will, Becky Baker," Imogen responded, as she snuggled against the taller girl.

Natalie smiled and then nodded, before walking off down the hallway.

"Looks like my daughter can now begin to heal,"

* * *

**Just an idea I had for a Becky/Imogen fic. Plus I could really see a story line, where they make Imogen's dad die. (Cause he is sick with Dementia ) And Gah... I need to update Abducted. Sorry about not updating in a little bit, school ended and I just needed a little break. Anyways I believe I will update it tomorrow. For real I will. Anyways I personally really like how this came out, but what do you think? Leave a review and tell me!**


End file.
